


Voice In Mind

by victontrash (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff I guess, M/M, What am I doing, and chanyeol being an ass i h8 him, and lots of d.o saying wtv is on his mind, first fic, i hv sch tdy, its like 2am, kms, ye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 10:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11334201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/victontrash
Summary: Sometimes, Kyungsoo just wants the voice in his mind to leave him alone.





	Voice In Mind

He doesn't know what to expect when the shadow of a tall badass wannabe shows up in front of his room in the middle of the night and starts falling over all of his carefully positioned magazines that he had taken out earlier. Magazines that he really, really doesn't want anything to do with. He doesn't even know where they came from.  
  
He doesn't know what to do except for open his door to yell at the ever-clumsy giant that is Park Chanyeol, expecting to find him lurking around the dorm, looking for something to eat. Instead, he is greeted by the sight of Chanyeol awkwardly standing in front of his door, unsuccessfully trying to hide the stack of fallen magazines behind his left foot, Kyungsoo can't help but deride his failed attempt at covering his tracks, until he remembers the magazines, and scrambles to pick them up before Chanyeol notices whatever they contained.  
  
He does, however, know what to do when Chanyeol grabs him by the shoulders and loudly asks him to watch over his dance practice, all he does is stare in disbelief. Within the group, Chanyeol was definitely one of the better dancers, so why would he ask Kyungsoo for any sort of help in an area he surpassed him in?  
  
"Truthfully," Chanyeol confesses, leading Kyungsoo to realise that he had blurted his entire thought process out. "I can't seem to get that part in the middle right, so it would be really great if you could yell at me for any wrong moves, yell nicely though."  
  
Kyungsoo supposes that's how he got here, the studio they had fallen and gotten injured in, an uncountable number of times. He knows Chanyeol, well enough to be completely aware of the fact that he never had a say in this decision in the first place. That Chanyeol's question was always meant to be his answer.  
  
The music gets repetitive quickly, and within twenty minutes, Chanyeol is frustrated and lying on the floor, a loud groan escaping his lips every thirty seconds. Kyungsoo grabs a towel from the basket beside him, uttering not a single word to his fallen group mate, whose sweat was starting to warrant a warning sign for wet floors, he throws the towel to him, barely moving from the spot his ass has gotten used to in the last twenty minutes. Chanyeol indiscreetly stares in envy at the water bottle that sits by Kyungsoo's side.  
  
"Idiot," Kyungsoo mumbles, tossing the bottle to Chanyeol. "Did you really come for dance practice expecting not to get thirsty?" Chanyeol catches the bottle, staring at his friend with gratitude and awe. Kyungsoo glances, making eye contact for a mere second, before his eyes dart to the floor.  
  
_Something feels strange, doesn't it? Can't you feel it?_  
  
Chanyeol stands up once more, motivation and energy rushing through his system, and then Kyungsoo feels something, he feels his legs moving beneath him, without permission from his brain, willing him to stand. His eyes fixed on Chanyeol, and before he can even think, "just one dance."  
  
What kind of stupid sentence? He contemplates digging a hole and burying himself in it, or sinking himself into the ocean, but Chanyeol seems delighted, perhaps happy that finally, he's not the only one who will be failing the dance.  
  
Of course, fate betrays Chanyeol, and it turns out, Kyungsoo is ridiculously good at this dance. He moves like the floorboards don't creak on his every step. Chanyeol silently curses fate, trying to keep up with Kyungsoo, watching him move from the very corner of his vision.  
  
_Your eyes are on me, aren't they?_  
  
Kyungsoo stumbles and falls halfway through the routine, and Chanyeol laughs, loud enough to cover up the creaking of the floorboards. He grins like the asshole he is, not at all making Kyungsoo feel better about his ass slamming into the floor. He tries to recall what made him fall, something at the back of his mind, something that had been haunting him for a long time. He can't place it.  
  
"Shut up," Kyungsoo mutters, almost inaudible. Chanyeol ignores him and restarts the music, he makes a face that reminds Kyungsoo very much of one of SM's trainers, much to his amusement. "Come on, let's take it from the top," Chanyeol says, pinching the bridge of his nose in an attempt to make his voice sound like that trainer, who constantly sounded like someone threw sand in his face. Chanyeol bites down on his lip to stop himself from a fit of hysteria, and Kyungsoo notices, and has to restrain himself too.  
  
That doesn't last long, and soon they both find themselves on the floor yet again, and they can't stop grinning, and then Kyungsoo makes his fatal mistake. He turns to the left.  
  
To the left lies Chanyeol, eyes shut and smile wide, cheeks flushed and hair a mess. To the left lies Chanyeol, the best Chanyeol Kyungsoo has ever seen. To the left lies Chanyeol, and despite everything Kyungsoo had described, Chanyeol is the same as always. To the left lies Chanyeol, and he can't take his eyes off him.  
  
Kyungsoo lies to the right, and he lies captivated.  
  
_Is it not obvious?_  
  
Kyungsoo turns away, suddenly hit by a truckload of realisation. Years of memories begin to rush into Kyungsoo's mind, the voice in his mind is getting increasingly louder, screaming at him. He stares in disbelief at the floor, unable to face Chanyeol when all these thoughts are running through his mind. He understands, he finally understands what makes his heart rate skyrocket. He finally understands his lack of control over his own tongue. He finally understands why he moved without thinking. He finally understands why he fell during dance practice. He finally understands.  
  
Chanyeol sits up, grabbing Kyungsoo's bottle and towel with one hand, before walking up to Kyungsoo, and offering him his other hand. Kyungsoo's eyes widen just slightly, fixated on the hand before him, he reaches out and lightly grips it and Chanyeol yanks him up. "Let's go back," Chanyeol suggests, pointing at the wall clock, 4:46am. "Maybe we can beat the others to the bathroom."  
  
Kyungsoo nods, pushing the door to the studio open, and holding the door for Chanyeol, who then gives him a smile and thanks him.  
  
_You've known it all along, haven't you?_  
  
They walk away from the studio, headed back to the dorm in the early hours of the morning, on streets dimly lit by a few lamps. He walks alongside Chanyeol's larger steps, putting in effort to keep up. He looks down to hide the many expressions on his face as Chanyeol has a one-sided conversation about how much his joints hurt.  
  
How could he have missed it? How did he not notice his own feelings? Maybe he has known it all along, maybe he picked it up at some point, maybe he just didn't want to know it.  
  
Maybe he still doesn't want to know.  
  
"Chanyeol," Kyungsoo begins in a low voice, a soft whisper, he tilts his head, and notices one thing; Chanyeol didn't hear him. Chanyeol keeps walking, rambling about dance sores, and ignoring Kyungsoo's lousy attempt at whatever that was. It was clear that he was eyeing the dorm a few steps away.  
  
No, it's okay, he doesn't have to find out today, not when Kyungsoo himself had just found out about it. Yet, Kyungsoo's mind was screaming, and he wants more than nothing than to dramatically confess his true feelings to Chanyeol.  
  
_I love you._  
  
The next few moments are a blur, overwhelming, a complete mess of emotions on both parts, but mostly on Chanyeol's, who is trying so hard to be a cool boyfriend.  
  
Chanyeol's hands wrap around Kyungsoo tightly, looking into his eyes once, before pressing his lips against Kyungsoo's.  
  
And when it's all over, Chanyeol smiles, refusing to let go of Kyungsoo so soon. "You need to stop saying your thoughts out loud."  
  
"Sorry," Kyungsoo mumbles, still in shock from all that had just happened.  
  
Chanyeol laughs, leaning down again. "You're lucky that I love you too."  
  


**Author's Note:**

> first fic, idk what i was doing jfc this was a mistake. my desk partner told me i shld post it so ye. loosely based off my own trauma in the dance class my sch makes me participate in and the number of times ive fallen on my ass trying to keep up (and I cant fml)  
> anw i hope u like it


End file.
